codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Virus Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 103: "Virus." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,671 --> 00:00:07,645 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:53,956 --> 00:00:56,218 Aelita, ja ťhe transferit el virus. 3 00:00:57,405 --> 00:00:59,093 Molt bé, ťavisaré quan arribi. 4 00:01:00,496 --> 00:01:03,067 Segur que això no té riscos, Jeremie? 5 00:01:04,227 --> 00:01:07,318 Bé, és un virus buit i inactiu. Només cal veure si arriba al nucli del sistema. 6 00:01:07,506 --> 00:01:12,043 Però… i si danya o altera alguna cosa al sistema? Seria impossible tornar enrere, oi? 7 00:01:12,155 --> 00:01:14,196 Sí, però si no ho provem a Lyoko, on ho provem? 8 00:01:14,422 --> 00:01:16,468 El superordinador que allotja Còrtex és igual al nostre. 9 00:01:17,480 --> 00:01:18,158 No et preocupis. 10 00:01:18,324 --> 00:01:22,636 Crec que si activem el virus, ľenviaríem al nucli de Còrtex i… 11 00:01:22,730 --> 00:01:25,902 Adéu Còrtex! Això vol dir que el XANA ja no podrà accedir a la xarxa. 12 00:01:25,981 --> 00:01:27,153 Exacte! 13 00:01:29,609 --> 00:01:32,420 Ho tinc! Ara mateix el redireccionaré al nucli. 14 00:01:37,420 --> 00:01:39,692 Genial! Veurem si arriba a través de… 15 00:02:10,895 --> 00:02:12,371 Què bé, ja és dins! 16 00:02:15,915 --> 00:02:17,819 Bé, això no trigarà més de 30 segons. 17 00:02:30,371 --> 00:02:31,915 El virus no ha arribat al centre del sistema. 18 00:02:33,211 --> 00:02:35,637 — Què ha fallat? — Tant de bo ho sabés. 19 00:02:43,793 --> 00:02:46,338 Què? De debò? Voleu demanar-li ajuda a la Laura? 20 00:02:46,418 --> 00:02:51,324 Bé, si això no surt bé, farem com ľúltima vegada… Un retorn al passat i ella ho oblidarà tot. 21 00:02:51,481 --> 00:02:52,798 Això no és gaire ètic. 22 00:02:52,938 --> 00:02:57,335 İ doncs, què? Només hem ďaproﬁtar el seu cervell per a vèncer el XANA? És per una bona causa, oi? 23 00:02:57,547 --> 00:02:59,950 Si ens ajuda a trobar el virus, està bé. 24 00:03:01,384 --> 00:03:03,463 No sé per què no ho podem fer sense ella. 25 00:03:03,861 --> 00:03:05,540 Perquè no puc entendre en què he fallat. 26 00:03:05,861 --> 00:03:10,434 Vam fer exactament el que suposàvem que faríem. Hem revisat tot centenars de vegades. Realment necessito ajuda! 27 00:03:16,527 --> 00:03:19,399 — Honestament, no sé què podem dir-li. — Jo ho faig. 28 00:03:19,526 --> 00:03:20,580 No és una bona idea. 29 00:03:21,858 --> 00:03:24,138 Només volem que ens segueixi al laboratori, no és tant. 30 00:03:24,403 --> 00:03:28,092 Podríem suggerir-li que ens acompanyi i… Poﬀ, ľempenyem al túnel. 31 00:03:28,217 --> 00:03:33,533 Sí, i per què no una sessió ďaeròbica? No, no funcionarà! A ella només ľinteressen les ciències. 32 00:03:33,904 --> 00:03:34,989 Tinc una idea! 33 00:03:37,845 --> 00:03:38,594 — Hola. — Ei! 34 00:03:39,596 --> 00:03:41,553 Ara estic segur que ens seguirà! 35 00:03:53,560 --> 00:03:55,726 Els genis haurien de ser més dolços. 36 00:05:04,817 --> 00:05:09,193 Un poc limitat, el teu aparell, comparat amb els nostres. Té. 37 00:05:09,443 --> 00:05:12,195 Què és aquest lloc? Un centre de la NASA? 38 00:05:12,317 --> 00:05:16,591 No. És una espècie de laboratori físico-molecular. Però millor! 39 00:05:16,788 --> 00:05:19,680 Però no ho entenc. Qui sou vosaltres? 40 00:05:19,945 --> 00:05:22,090 Uns simples estudiants, com tu. 41 00:05:22,935 --> 00:05:24,119 Saps alguna cosa de virus? 42 00:05:24,306 --> 00:05:26,570 Què si en sé alguna cosa? És clar! 43 00:05:26,732 --> 00:05:33,571 Bé, tenim un problema. Ajuda’ns a trobar una solució i ťho explicarem tot. Sí? 44 00:05:33,979 --> 00:05:34,853 Ensenya-m’ho. 45 00:05:44,891 --> 00:05:51,001 Bé, això no és un virus convencional, segur. Ni tan sols un virus ďarrancada ni un macrovirus. 46 00:05:51,192 --> 00:05:54,019 El nostre sistema és molt avançat. Ľúnic virus que pot arribar a funcionar és… 47 00:05:54,109 --> 00:05:55,017 Un virus cuc. 48 00:05:55,141 --> 00:05:56,080 Exacte. 49 00:05:56,675 --> 00:06:01,908 Bé. Llavors hem de descompilar ľestructura, ľarborescència… İ reconﬁgurar-ho tot. Puc? 50 00:06:31,054 --> 00:06:35,431 Saps, Jeremie, que no seré capaç ďoblidar tot això. Aquest laboratori, aquest superordinador… 51 00:06:36,373 --> 00:06:40,567 Mai no he pogut accedir a un sistema tan complex. És genial! 52 00:06:40,881 --> 00:06:43,990 Acabem això i després parlem, ďacord? 53 00:06:57,154 --> 00:06:59,749 Ha acabat el dia, tinc les còpies! 54 00:07:07,280 --> 00:07:11,801 Què? És això? Funciona! El virus inactiu ha arribat al nucli de Lyoko. 55 00:07:12,156 --> 00:07:17,147 La Laura ha creat un virus de tipus discontinu. Un de primitiu, encriptat i polimòrﬁc. 56 00:07:17,297 --> 00:07:20,030 Sona genial, però… Què vol dir? 57 00:07:20,148 --> 00:07:26,002 Un virus lent. La seva infectivitat és molt lenta. Però està dissenyat per a penetrar al sistema. 58 00:07:26,378 --> 00:07:29,691 İ res ho pot aturar. Llavors… És tot per ara, ha acabat. 59 00:07:33,880 --> 00:07:35,364 Programaràs un retorn al passat, oi? 60 00:07:36,914 --> 00:07:38,241 No li he dit res! 61 00:07:39,301 --> 00:07:42,215 Les línies de codi no estan ocultes. He tingut força temps per estudiar-ho. 62 00:07:42,338 --> 00:07:45,474 İmpossible, estaves amb mi! Només has treballat en el virus! 63 00:07:45,568 --> 00:07:47,120 Puc fer dues coses a la vegada. 64 00:07:48,123 --> 00:07:50,376 De totes maneres oblidaràs tot. 65 00:07:51,383 --> 00:07:52,687 Què esperes? 66 00:08:14,055 --> 00:08:16,622 Què? Per què em mires així? 67 00:08:16,730 --> 00:08:20,381 — No vols venir amb mi al laboratori? — Eh? De què parles? 68 00:08:20,544 --> 00:08:21,790 Res, deixa-ho. 69 00:08:24,587 --> 00:08:26,326 Està bé, no recorda res. 70 00:08:26,920 --> 00:08:28,900 De totes maneres, teniu el virus, oi? 71 00:08:28,962 --> 00:08:32,508 Sí. İ ara podrem injectar-lo a Còrtex. 72 00:08:32,839 --> 00:08:35,086 Encara he ďanar a una classe. 73 00:08:35,214 --> 00:08:38,940 Us deixaré que aneu al Mar digital i ja vindré després, ďacord? 74 00:09:36,844 --> 00:09:41,147 He acabat ďactivar el virus. En teoria és massa perillós. 75 00:09:41,374 --> 00:09:42,646 En teoria? 76 00:09:43,780 --> 00:09:46,937 Sí. Encara no hem provat el que la Laura ha fet. 77 00:09:47,252 --> 00:09:49,879 El virus ha estat creat a base de diversos programes encriptats. 78 00:09:50,096 --> 00:09:53,939 İ la Laura ha anat molt ràpid. No sé quins programes ha utilitzat. 79 00:09:54,115 --> 00:09:58,800 Jeremie, ens fas broma? No miraves el que ella feia? Dius que la Laura ho ha fet massa ràpid per a tu? 80 00:09:59,374 --> 00:10:02,136 Però, ja ho sabeu. Jo també he treballat de part meva. 81 00:10:02,250 --> 00:10:07,231 Sí, segur. Suggereixo que votem per a que la Laura reemplaci en Jeremie. Està clar que ella és més inteŀligent que ell. 82 00:10:07,313 --> 00:10:09,682 — Odd, calla! — Odd, calla! 83 00:10:10,355 --> 00:10:13,013 Llavors, en resum. Encara no has vist el que ella ha fet? 84 00:10:13,138 --> 00:10:15,952 Sí. Ľúnic que sé és que funciona perquè ľhem provat a Lyoko. 85 00:10:17,857 --> 00:10:19,784 Llavors pren-ťho amb calma, Einstein. 86 00:10:19,919 --> 00:10:25,484 Sabem que tenim un virus funcionant i un Còrtex per destruir. Tot està bé per a mi. 87 00:10:43,753 --> 00:10:46,470 — William? — Ho sento, vaig amb pressa. 88 00:10:46,532 --> 00:10:47,616 Vas al laboratori? 89 00:10:50,158 --> 00:10:51,305 Què has dit? 90 00:10:53,295 --> 00:10:58,891 He tingut dues visions curtes, i estàs en aquestes. Tots estàvem en un laboratori. Tu, jo i els teus amics. 91 00:11:00,664 --> 00:11:04,904 — És una tonteria, no sé per què ťho dic a tu. — No, espera, has dit unes visions? 92 00:11:04,960 --> 00:11:09,717 Sí, com somnis. Són molt ràpides. No me’n recordo gaire. 93 00:11:11,664 --> 00:11:13,618 Segur que creus que estic boja. Ho sento. 94 00:11:14,040 --> 00:11:14,904 Perdó. 95 00:11:37,828 --> 00:11:39,390 Tinc en William al mòbil. 96 00:11:39,911 --> 00:11:42,053 Què està fent? Ľestem esperant. 97 00:11:42,141 --> 00:11:44,767 Ha vist la Laura, i sembla que té records del laboratori. 98 00:11:45,204 --> 00:11:49,054 Què? No pot ser, com és que els té? 99 00:11:49,144 --> 00:11:52,865 No ho sé, és la primera vegada que un retorn al passat no funciona. 100 00:11:55,023 --> 00:11:56,856 İ no saps quina classe de records té? 101 00:11:56,956 --> 00:11:59,176 Res ďespecíﬁc, però ha mencionat el laboratori. 102 00:11:59,678 --> 00:12:02,804 Què vols dir? Ella creu que són només somnis o n’està segura que és real? 103 00:12:02,866 --> 00:12:06,949 No ho sé, en William ha actuat innocentment. Però no crec que funcioni gaire. 104 00:12:08,099 --> 00:12:11,537 Jeremie, si us plau, transfereix-me de tornada. Hem de revisar tot. 105 00:12:11,646 --> 00:12:14,506 Què? Acabem ďarribar! 106 00:12:14,683 --> 00:12:19,593 No, has de quedar-te! Et necessitem. Tenim el virus, Aelita. Això és més important. 107 00:12:22,099 --> 00:12:26,695 Si hi ha problemes amb el retorn al passat, tindrem sèries conseqüències a ľoperació total. 108 00:12:30,312 --> 00:12:32,541 ĽAelita té raó. Ho sento, la portaré de tornada. 109 00:12:32,977 --> 00:12:34,540 Us mantindrem informats. 110 00:12:47,762 --> 00:12:52,013 No, ho sento, William. Queda’t allà i mantingues vigilada la Laura ﬁns saber què ha passat. 111 00:12:53,201 --> 00:12:57,222 Vinga, revisem el procés complet, pas a pas. 112 00:12:57,295 --> 00:12:58,075 Molt bé. 113 00:13:34,707 --> 00:13:35,561 Aquí anem. 114 00:13:57,443 --> 00:14:02,398 Oh, sí, sí, sí! Genial! ĽOdd sempre cau de peus! 115 00:14:41,760 --> 00:14:44,290 Jeremie, Aelita, heu trobat alguna cosa? 116 00:14:45,580 --> 00:14:47,782 Som en això, Yumi. Jeremie, vine a veure això. 117 00:14:52,391 --> 00:14:55,291 Veus aquesta part? És un dels programes encriptats del virus. İ es troba aquí, al nucli de Lyoko. 118 00:14:55,361 --> 00:14:57,269 No pot ser! Quan vam provar el virus a Lyoko, estava inactiu! 119 00:14:57,424 --> 00:15:01,286 No pot ser! Quan vam provar el virus a Lyoko, estava inactiu! 120 00:15:01,417 --> 00:15:02,738 No se suposava que faria modiﬁcacions al sistema. 121 00:15:02,863 --> 00:15:04,145 Crec que és això el que va passar. 122 00:15:05,552 --> 00:15:07,177 És un dels programes encriptats de la Laura. 123 00:15:08,739 --> 00:15:11,896 İ no en tinc ni idea del que tenen. No és difícil endevinar-ho, és el nostre problema. 124 00:15:11,988 --> 00:15:13,170 No, no, no… 125 00:15:13,272 --> 00:15:16,146 Recorda, la Laura va endevinar què era el que faríem a continuació. 126 00:15:16,274 --> 00:15:19,045 Ella ha alterat el sistema i per això el retorn al passat no ľafecta. 127 00:15:19,462 --> 00:15:21,243 Com he estat capaç de deixar que ho faci? 128 00:15:22,162 --> 00:15:23,074 Sí, William? 129 00:15:24,179 --> 00:15:29,180 Què? No ho sé! Fes alguna cosa! Només evita que ella vingui aquí. 130 00:15:49,336 --> 00:15:50,208 Transferint. 131 00:16:05,939 --> 00:16:07,010 Ha estat molt senzill. 132 00:16:09,789 --> 00:16:11,815 És la nostra oportunitat, està obrint-se! 133 00:16:18,879 --> 00:16:19,974 Odd, compte! 134 00:16:28,548 --> 00:16:29,270 Merda! 135 00:16:29,718 --> 00:16:31,321 Jeremie, envia’m la planxa! 136 00:16:32,634 --> 00:16:35,196 No tens gaire temps, salta! 137 00:16:39,275 --> 00:16:42,133 Està massa lluny, no podré! 138 00:16:43,354 --> 00:16:45,752 Jeremie, ľOdd està a punt de caure al Mar digital! 139 00:16:48,291 --> 00:16:49,854 Desvirtualitza’l, ràpid! 140 00:17:08,764 --> 00:17:10,708 Uau, gràcies, Jeremie. Just a temps. 141 00:17:14,614 --> 00:17:15,501 Ľentrada! 142 00:17:27,756 --> 00:17:31,036 Bé, Jeremie, som a dins, ťavisarem quan ens connectem al nucli. 143 00:17:55,290 --> 00:17:56,664 Ja hem arribat, Jeremie. 144 00:18:02,158 --> 00:18:04,512 Genial! Prepareu-vos per a que pugui transferir el virus. 145 00:18:04,699 --> 00:18:06,374 Voldràs dir el nostre virus. 146 00:18:07,568 --> 00:18:08,822 No em barallaré amb ella. 147 00:18:09,659 --> 00:18:11,982 — Quin malson… — Ara recordo tot. 148 00:18:12,224 --> 00:18:16,162 — İnclòs com vas alterar el sistema? — Vosaltres us volíeu desfer de mi. Ľúnic que vaig fer és protegir-me. 149 00:18:16,254 --> 00:18:17,274 Està tot bé, Jeremie. 150 00:18:17,747 --> 00:18:21,695 Aquí anem. Ho rebreu en un moment. 151 00:18:26,570 --> 00:18:29,147 — No, no hem rebut res. — Estàs segura? 152 00:18:30,211 --> 00:18:31,803 Sí, estic segura. No tenia… 153 00:18:32,929 --> 00:18:34,041 Què és això? 154 00:18:40,359 --> 00:18:43,977 No és normal, és com una esfera de foc… 155 00:18:45,371 --> 00:18:46,122 Hauríem ďaturar-nos. 156 00:18:48,929 --> 00:18:52,995 Oh, no! Ľescàner ha detectat unes presències estranyes al nucli. 157 00:18:54,185 --> 00:18:56,287 Emm… Veieu alguna cosa al voltant vostre? 158 00:18:56,632 --> 00:19:00,527 Emm… No, res, per què? Què farem? 159 00:19:02,262 --> 00:19:03,164 Allà! 160 00:19:04,226 --> 00:19:06,123 On? No he vist res. 161 00:19:06,400 --> 00:19:09,042 No estic aŀlucinant, et dic que he vist una cosa! 162 00:19:09,231 --> 00:19:13,105 Escolteu, és estrany però he trobat 5 presències més a part de vosaltres. 163 00:19:14,480 --> 00:19:18,201 No ho entenc, monstres? Podries especiﬁcar una mica? 164 00:19:18,294 --> 00:19:21,107 Hi sóc en això! Creus que és senzill? 165 00:19:26,413 --> 00:19:28,670 Sigui el que sigui, ho estem esperant. 166 00:19:36,083 --> 00:19:37,414 Ho has sentit? 167 00:19:37,545 --> 00:19:39,830 Sí, i no m’ha agradat gens. 168 00:19:43,843 --> 00:19:45,112 Sota els teus peus! 169 00:19:57,927 --> 00:19:59,102 Ah, Ulrich! 170 00:20:13,025 --> 00:20:14,138 Què coi és això? 171 00:20:14,323 --> 00:20:18,365 No ho sé, no els he pogut veure! Estan amagant-se! 172 00:20:22,587 --> 00:20:23,484 Ulrich? 173 00:20:40,247 --> 00:20:42,527 Hi ha un davant meu! 174 00:20:43,313 --> 00:20:45,832 Ulrich, digues alguna cosa! Com és? 175 00:20:48,341 --> 00:20:50,651 Oh, no, n’hi ha més! Estan apropant-se! 176 00:21:31,322 --> 00:21:34,852 Ha estat tot un fracàs. El virus no ha arribat al programa principal i… 177 00:21:34,915 --> 00:21:39,291 Suposes que el superordinador que controla Còrtex és una rèplica exacta al vostre. 178 00:21:39,399 --> 00:21:40,323 Però això no és cert. 179 00:21:40,415 --> 00:21:41,353 Què? 180 00:21:41,415 --> 00:21:42,227 Ella té raó. 181 00:21:42,292 --> 00:21:46,438 Deﬁnitivament, encara que Lyoko ha estat utilitzat de model, el sistema va ser redissenyat completament. 182 00:21:46,575 --> 00:21:51,138 La prova està en el tallafocs que bloqueja el virus. O aquestes criatures que no havíeu vist mai. 183 00:21:51,574 --> 00:21:56,077 En resum. Si volem contaminar Còrtex, hem de començar des de zero. 184 00:21:56,167 --> 00:21:56,980 Exactament. 185 00:21:59,121 --> 00:22:01,542 Bé, estic disponible si em necessiteu. 186 00:22:08,421 --> 00:22:11,671 Vols dir que si fem un altre retorn al passat no tindrà cap efecte? 187 00:22:11,785 --> 00:22:14,795 Així és. Ella ha alterat el sistema del nucli de Lyoko. 188 00:22:14,960 --> 00:22:17,296 No podem deixar-la unir-se a nosaltres. No després del que ha fet. 189 00:22:17,545 --> 00:22:19,860 Però no tenim opció, no ho entens? 190 00:22:20,039 --> 00:22:21,282 No podem mantenir-la lluny. 191 00:22:21,523 --> 00:22:25,018 Li direm el mínim possible. No li direm cap missió a ella. İ només la cridarem quan la necessitem. 192 00:22:25,046 --> 00:22:27,831 Sí, estic ďacord. Però seria millor que ella obeeixi a tot el que li diem. 193 00:22:29,923 --> 00:22:33,548 Tens raó. Haurem de vigilar nosaltres mateixos. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution